


The Punishment

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: After Paradis won the battle against Marley, Levi and Eren are able to finally be together again. But Levi isn’t as happy as he seems.





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts).



> 2nd random smut fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The war against Marley was over and Paradis have won. The island would live a long period of peace but it wasn’t a reason to celebrate. There were thousands of injured people and many lost their lives. 

Paradis almost lost it’s strongest soldier due to this war but fortunately he survived. 

As soon as Levi came out of the hospital, he demanded to speak with Eren, the leader of The Yeagerists and saviour of the island. He wanted to confront him and clear all the situation of the war.

They argued for hours but agreed that Eren and his faction would have to go to court to pay for their crimes. Still, Levi wasn’t satisfied yet. 

He asked Eren to follow him to his room. In the hallway, he turned around and pressed a kiss against Eren’s lips, who gladly accepted it.

They entered in the room, bumping into the walls as they devoured each other. Eren wanted to feel Levi and be one with him once more like in the past but he had other plans.

Out of nowhere, Levi lifted up Eren and threw him to the bed, who landed onto his stomach. Then, he proceeded to rip off the brunet’s clothes and slowly leaned to him, kissing him hungrily and reaching for his ear.

He softly whispered, “You know? I’m really mad at you. You made a big mess out there, you got me and many more injured and everyone thinks you should go to jail to pay for your crimes. But I don’t quite think like them.” He took his member out and rubbed it against Eren’s entrance. Eren blushed at the feeling, which sent a shiver down his spine, making him breath shakily. “I believe that you deserve a punishment and I’m the one who’s gonna punish you.”

He pressed himself even more against him but without entering yet. “I have just one rule for you: Don’t cum. If you do it, I’ll punish you harder, got it?”

Eren looked at him a bit worried, he didn’t knew what Levi meant with that but he simply nodded and faced forward, preparing himself. He trusted Levi more than anyone and, deep down, he knew he didn’t deserve any better.

Levi thrusted his hips against Eren, hitting his prostate with his cock in the process. Eren screamed out loud and then he let out a little moan, arousing Levi even more. 

He then started fucking him hard and purposely hitting that spot, to test if he could resist cumming. And, as he expected, Eren couldn’t resist much longer. His member got hard and, in a couple of minutes he came, staining the bed sheets.

Levi abruptly stopped, Eren glanced over his shoulder afraid. He slowly leaned to his ear as he grabbed Eren’s member and said, “I just told you you weren’t allowed to come.”

“Levi I-“ He tried to speak but Levi interrupted him.

“But as always, you go against your superiors.” He then started to masturbate him. Eren moaned and sighed in ecstasy. “If you wanna cum that badly, then I’ll give you a reason for it.”

Levi fucked him harder with every thrust. Eren could only scream and moan, and Levi made him come over and over again, forming a pool of semen in the bed.

Levi groaned as he filled Eren, that was part of the punishment too. After two hours of intense sex, Eren ended up all sweaty and sticky, lying in the stained bed sheet. Tears rolled down his face, his ass was completely filled and steam was coming out of it.

Levi got dressed and he only looked down at Eren with a disgusted expression but deep down, he enjoyed having a private moment with him again. He went out of the room, leaving the young boy shaking in the bed.

He was convinced that that was enough punishment for Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> To the readers of Discovering Us: This fic is a little apology for you, I wasn’t able to bring you guys a new chapter because big things have been going on lately. Hope you can forgive me…


End file.
